The Fool, And His Journey’s End
by Measured
Summary: The reading had been right in front of his face all along. Nakatsu/Kayashima.


Title: The Fool, And His Journey's End  
Series: HanaKimi  
Character/Pairing: Nakatsu/Kayashima, background mentioned Akiha/Umeda  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: 26th - Hana Kimi, Nakatsu/Kayashima: aura-reading kink -"So, tell me, what color am I now?~"

**  
.**

Kayashima had just begun to lay out his reading that night, and had just flipped over _The Fool_ when Nakatsu burst into the room. While _The Fool_ had many meanings, Kayashima had found that more often than not, it meant that Nakatsu was about to make an appearance. He had been Nakatsu's roommate for many year's now, from way back to their school days, to now in their little wreck of an apartment. It made, sense, really. Who else would take his creepiness? Who else would tolerate all of Nakatsu's quirks? It had gotten to a point of intimacy and knowing where he could tell what would happen with nigh perfect clarity upon that entrance. First, Nakatsu would trip over something. He tilted his head and waited for the clattering, the swearing and the hopping. It only took three minutes this time. And then, before anything, more than a welcoming, there would be a snack run. Through the mutterings, the chompings, the rustlings Kayashima focused on the cards again. The Two Of Cups. Hmmm. Knowing, intimacy, love. Deep friendship or love, it was an easy card to read. He was about to lift the next card when Nakatsu came in, effectively interrupting him just by the force and warmth of his aura.

"So how was your day?"

Nakatsu bent down to the table and leaned in, and grinned wide.

"Fine. I did a sitting for a woman who had lost her daughter...The mother hugged me afterwards," Kayashima said.

"That's good! I ran into Umeda-sensei...he kicked me on sight for old times' sake."

"That sounds like him," Kayashima noted.

"He didn't have much time to spare kicking me, though. There was a blond man with him who was carrying his things for him."

"Hara Akiha," Kayashima said. "A photographer. Currently residing with him."

"Really? I said I'd never met his boyfriend before and that was what earned me the kicking in the first place."

"He's still in denial to some extent."

Nakatsu rubbed his shins. "I'll say."

Then there was a slight change in topic, and Kayashima knew it would be the aura game, as Nakatsu dubbed it. It was a very popular game as of late, it seemed that Nakatsu would bug him at all hours for the knowledge of his aura. Had it been anyone else, Kayasshima might have threatened to charge them out of sheer exasperation.

"So, tell me, what color am I now~?"

Kayashima barely looked up. Nakatsu's aura was so brilliant as to spill over and fill a room with its ebullience.

"Orange."

"And now?" Nakatsu said, leaning closer.

"...still Orange," Kayashima said.

"Wait, it hasn't even changed a little?"

"It's still very orange," he said, his voice very flat and emotionless.

Nakatsu burst out laughing. Despite Sano and Mizuki's engagement, Nakatsu was pretty happy, as he'd finally gotten over his feelings for Mizuki and moved on, his words exactly.

"And what does an Orange aura mean?" Nakatsu said eagerly.

"Vigor, excitement, good health–"

Nakatsu wrinkled his nose. "Not that!"

"Reproductive health?" Kayashima said drily.

They were both quiet a long moment to that, until Nakatsu burst out laughing.

"Well, that might apply~"

He was in an excellent mood today, even better than usual. Kayashima saw all of this out of the corner of his eye as he paid attention to his cards again. He flipped over another card to reveal... The Lovers? He frowned at the reading.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"Creative energy, outgoing social nature, anxiety...."

His mechanic listing off was broken when Nakatsu pounced – there really was no other word for it – and brought their lips together. Kayashima only felt shock, and some faraway pleasure to Nakatsu's attentions, which were sloppy, and reminded him of an overgrown puppy.

Nakatsu had mentioned another love and he hadn't even paid attention, for he never would have guessed that this love would be aimed at him, in truth he'd barely even ever sustained a hope.

Nakatsu stood up, triumphant.

"It means that I'm happy!"

Kayashima blinked up at Nakatsu, who was like staring at the sun. He looked back down at his reading, now somewhat out of place from Nakatsu. The Fool, The Two of Cups and The Lovers were laid out in order, like a fan.

The reading had been right in front of his face all along.


End file.
